The Cave
by MistressAnime
Summary: She subcontiously leaned into Nakago for body heat but pulled away at the sound of his throaty chuckle. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him once agian. MiakaNakago Oneshot! Reviews are more than welcome!


DISCLAMER: THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE THE PLOT AND LITTLE DAMION!

The Cave

She didn't know how far she had been walking. All she new was that she had long since lost sight of her friends. A cold wind blew in and caused her to shiver. She could remember that Chichiri had said a snow storm was coming. She needed to find shelter before it arrived so she could wait for her friends. She walked a little bit further down the path before spotting a cave up ahead.

She cautiously approached the cave and saw that there was some old firewood inside. It appeared that the cave had been used before. She walked in and noticed that it went back far enough so she wouldn't feel the full effects of the storm. She grabbed some firewood and went to the back of the cave to try and start a fire. Within minutes a loud howl of wind resonated through out the cave. She looked back to the mouth and saw that she had made it in the nick of time for the storm had hit and hit hard. She could barely ten feet outside its mouth.

She piled the logs and rummaged in her bag looking for some matches she had brought as a "just in case" item when she came back from her world. She found the packet after a bit of searching, struck one of the matches, and then dropped it onto the wood. With in minutes she had a nice sized fire going to warm her up. The fire light cast shadows around the cave that gave her the creeps. She pulled out her blanket and curled up into a ball next to the fire, using her arm as a pillow she fell asleep.

She was startled awake by the sound of metal boots walking heavily into the cave. Her fire was now nothing more than a low pile of glowing embers. She heard the man in metal grab a few more logs from the stack and put them atop the dieing flame trying to stoke the fire back to life. She took the chance and opened one eye just enough to see who it was that she now shared her shelter with. She took in a sharp intake of breath to which the man in metal chuckled throatly at.

"Hello Priestess of Suzaku." He said as though he were greeting her in passing on the street.

Her eyes wide open, she leaned up and looked him directly in his peircing blue eyes. "Hello Nakago." She greeted in a fake calm voice. There was a pregnent silence between them before Nakago gave his trademark smirk and leaned agianst the cave wall.

"Where's Yui? Is she safe from the storm?" Miaka asked truely concerned for her best friend.

"The Lady Yui is well. She is with Suboshi at and inn a few miles from here. They are close to the town where the shinzaho is." Nakago answered, his smirk never leaving his face. Miaka felt a chill run up her spine as she turned from him. "While we're on the subject," he said, "where are your warriors? I didn't think they'd abandon you in a snow storm."

"For your information they didn't abandon me! We got seperated in the woods by one of your fellow warriors! If Chichiri hadn't warned us that this storm was coming I wouldn't have known to look for shelter. He saved my life!" Miaka huffed. All Nakago did in return was raise a delicate eyebrow in amusment at her out burst. Her cheeks flushed red and her body shook with anger as well as from the cold.

After another hour her stomach gave a loud growl and she realized that she hadn't eaten since that afternoon. Nakago got up, returned to the mouth of the cave, and retrieved a large, brown traveling pack. He brought it back to the fire and removed some emergency food to heat over the fire. It wasn't long untill the smell of cooking meat had her practically druelling and her stomach turning uncomfortably with hunger.

Nakago removed two wooden plates and some wooden silverware from the sack and placed the meat on both the plates. Miaka looked up as he handed her the plate and sat beside to her. She shifted nervously at his nearness but ate beside him all the same. She refused to complain where food was involved. After Nakago had finished eating he turned and watched as Miaka finished her meat. Once she had finished Nakago took the dishes from her, wrapped them up in a cloth, and put them back into the packet. Soon she couldn't handle the silence any longer.

"What do you get out of turning Yui agianst me?" she asked truely curious.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that. What I get is a priestess and a means to get what I want the most." He answered.

"And what do you want?"

To this question, Nakago did not answer. Instead he sat silently staring into the fire. After a few moments had passed he decided to ask the next question.

"Tell me Priestess of Suzaku, what do you plan to ask for from Suzaku, should you succeed in summoning him?"

"I intend to end the war between Konan and Kouto, have Yui and I return home, and..." she drifted off not wanting to tell him her third wish. To her great relief he did not press her, instead he mearly smirked at her and sat back down next to her. She looked straight ahead into the flame as though looking for a sign to show that she would soon be free of the cave and of him.

A cold wind blew through the cave as the blizzard became worse and blew snow into the mouth of the cave causing her to shiver worse. She subcontiously leaned into Nakago for body heat but pulled away at the sound of his throaty chuckle. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him once agian.

"If you were to die, it would be in battle, not by freezing in this pathetic cave," he stated as he held her tightly. She didn't bother to try and pull away knowing it would be pointless considering his size and strength compared to her own. Miaka leaned her head onto his chest and closed her eyes, resolving to get the most sleep she could get considering the circumstances.

The a few hours later she awoke in Nakago's arms and found very little light in the cave. The fire had gone almost completely out. She removed herself from his grasp and started to work on reviving the fire. Nakago, who had awoken before her, mearly watched her through barely opened eyes. Once she got the fire started back up she returned to Nakago's side. He reached out and wrapped her in his strong arms once again.

For some unexplanable reason she felt calm and safe in his arms. Is this how Yui felt whenever he held her? Was it right to feel so at ease in her enemy's arms? She felt a pair of firm yet gentle lips kiss the top of her head. She looked up curiously at the general, her young, innocent eyes filled with confusion. He smiled down at her before gently placing a kiss on her lips. Miaka pulled away with the sound of Titskuns voice ringing in her ears. She's not aloud to do so much as kiss a man let alone her enemy.

Nakago's eyes shown with knowing as he grasped her chin lightly and tilted her head up to allow him better access to her mouth. Knowing she would be fighting a losing battle Miaka tentively began to return the kiss. It wasn't long before she felt Nakago run his tounge along her bottom lip silently asking for permission. Miaka pressed her lips firmly together refusing to open her mouth to him. He repeated the action and Miaka repeated hers.

Deciding to take a different approach, Nakago wrapped a caloused hand around her waist and pulled her to him until she lay chest to soild armor with him. Gasping at the feel of Nakago's cold armor pressed agianst her, she unwittingly gave him the access he wanted. Not waisting any time he delved his tounge into her waiting mouth. He was in heaven as he sampled her sweet, unique taste, his member growing harder with every passing moment. He groaned huskily into her mouth scaring her out of her euphora. She tore her lips from his, catching him off gaurd, and pushed off of him with every once of strength she had.

"What do you think you were doing?! We're enemies! We can't do this!" she screamed at him, her voice echoing in the cave. Her chest heaving as she tried to gasp for some much needed air. She got up and went to stand on the opposite side of the fire, trying to put at least some distance between them.

"Why priestess, I was under the impression that you enjoyed my kiss." He stated smugly with his insufferable grin planted firmly on his lips. He rose from the floor and went to her. "I will tell you this only once, I want you. I've wanted you since I first layed eyes on you. I will have you one way or another. When I had discovered the Lady Yui's infatuation with Tamahome I realized that it would be a perfect opprotunity to get him away from you and have you to myself." He advanced on Miaka as she backed away. Soon she was pressed agianst the cold stone wall of the cave. He placed a hand on either side of her head effectively trapping her and leaned in.

"The Lady Yui suspected something but never asked. If you give yourself to me this night, I will tell the Lady Yui the truth. I will tell her that she was not raped but since she did not ask me I did not tell her. I will also petition my emporer to begin the makings of an allience between Kouto and Konan. Should I suceed you will have accomplished your main objective and saved your small empier." And with all that said he recaptured her lips in a heated kiss. She resisted at first but soon realized that it was pointless so she, agian, gave into the kiss. At the feel of her relaxing into him he pulled back and flashed her his insufferable smirk.

"So do you except my offer or must I take what I want by force?"

"Swear to me that, as long as you can prevent it, no harm will come to my friends, including Yui. Swear that all you've said is true and that they weren't just words." She stated strictly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nakago looked at her with mock offenence. "My dear," he said, "I am a man of honor. I do not give my word unless I mean to keep it and I do give you my word as a gentleman, a general, and a celestial warrior." And with that he grasped her waist and pulled her to him, devoring her lips. She knew, due to all of the studying Yui had forced onto her, that when a man made such an oath, he was honor bound to keep it. 'This is my chance,' she thought, 'this is my chance to get Yui back, end the fighting, and save Konon and all my friends.' And with that reassuring thought in her head she tentively began to return the kiss.

Nakago smiled agianst her lips before pulling away once again. He grasped her small, delicate hand into his much larger, calloused one and pulled her back to their original place on the other side of the fire. He removed his cape and layed it out over the blanket so Miaka would have at least some cushioning on her back. She lay flat agianst the make shift bed, her heart racing out of fear of what was to come. Her breathing hitched as her nerves went into over drive.

Nakago stripped himself of his armor before going to lay beside the slightly shaking girl. He wore nothing but a white, long-sleeve shirt that was open halfway down to his stomach that was tucked into his tight, black pants that showed off every curve of his muscular legs. (If you've seen the episode where he tries to rape Miaka then you know what I mean.) He hooked his finger beneath her chin and looked her in the eyes.

He gave her a reassuring smile before recapturing her mouth once agian. Again she respond to the kiss, her senses becoming overwhelming. She was surprised at his tenderness and gladly welcomed it. She placed one of her small hands onto his broad chest pushing slightly. If she were to do this than she wanted to have at least some control. He grinned agian against her lips and lay on his back, Miaka following him and never breaking the kiss.

Miaka propped herself up with one arm as she allowed her other hand to explore the expanse of his muscled chest and abdomen. She tentively opened her mouth giving Nakago the go-ahead to explore her heated cavern once again. Nakago, who was never one to lose complete control of a situation, wrapped one of his arms around Miakas waist and used his other hand to let down her hair before emursing it in her brown locks. He used his tounge to mimic what he wanted to do to her lower lips, and thrust it in and out of her mouth passiontly and relentlessly. Soon feeling frusterated with their current possion, he pushed her back onto her back, stratled her hips, and released her lips.

She breathed heavily as though her life depended on it and he smiled in satisfaction at the appearence of her swollen, blood red lips. She was not likely to forget that kiss anytime soon. He leaned down and began to lightly suckle her neck. She arched into him at the feel of his powerful lips on her delicate flesh. She was overcome with sensations she had never felt before, her mind began to haze in lust as her lower abdomen began to tighten in a heated coil that desperatly needed to be sprung.

She ran her fingers over his front once more before deciding that there was to much cloth in her way. She reached down and yanked his white shirt from his pants and lifting it up, over his head so that his pants were his only artical of clothing remaining. Feeling that the situation was unfair and that she was to clothed Nakago reached up and began to slowly unbutton her top as he drapped kisses all along her neck. Once finished with her top, he lifted her up and pulled it off of her as he maintained the homage he was paying to her now rosy flesh and pulled off her bra so he could better access her breasts. She moaned loudy as he slightly nipped the flesh where her neck and shoulder met.

Miaka ran her nails down his chest drawing a hiss of pleasure from his thick, lucious lips. Nakago pulled away from her neck and slid down her body, his hands rubbing up and down her sides. She gave a delicious shiver and moaned aloud at the feel of his hot tounge running over her budding peak. He groaned into her breast as a response and took the rosey pebble into his mouth, suckling it as though he were a new born baby. She arched her back into his unyeilding body and moaned loudly as he brought his other hand up and massaged her neglected breast. After a few moments he switch, giving the neglected one the same treatment.

Miaka's mind was in a haze. Never before had she felt these sensations. Nakago was doing things to her that seemed so good they should be outlawed. Her blood was liquid fire running through her veins. Her body was so warm that she was sweating and panting, all previous thoughts of being cold were banished from her mind. She was in ectasy as he worked his way further down her body, his tounge tracing patterns on her stomach before dipping into her belly button. Miaka peered down at him with a puzzled look on her face when he stopped before realizing why. He looked up into her eyes, an unasked question burning in his shinning blue eyes.

Miaka nodded her consent much to Nakago's relief. Gently scrapping his teeth along her lower abdomen, he took the top of her skirt between his teeth and pulled the barring piece of cloth from her body. Now she lay before him in nothing but her underware. He leaned back onto his knees and drank in the site of her beauty. Feeling self concious of her body, Miaka made to cover herself but was stopped when Nakago grasped her wrists and leaned over her once more.

"You're beautiful. Never hide yourself from me," he whispered in her ear causing her to blush. Loving the sight of her flush cheeks he leaned down and kissed her once agian, more passionently then their previous lip locks. He ran his hands down her sides once more and grasped the waistband of her underware. She arched her hips in attempt to help him remove her final peice of clothing.

After removing her final article of clothing her skimmed his hand back up her leg and rested it on her thigh. He moved one of his legs between her thighs and spread her legs. Soon he rested himself between them, his length pushing into her lower abdomen. Miaka bucked her hips up into his painfully hard erection. He lightly ran his hand across her thigh onto her mound of brown curls. She moaned loudly into his mouth as he applied pressure and bucked into his hand. He brought his hand further down between them in search of something which he soon found.

Miaka broke the kiss and cried out in pleasure as he ran his calloused thumb over her never before touched bundle of nerves at the top of her lips. Nakago could not remember the last time he was so turned on. True he had virgins before, but none of them had ever been so submissive or responsive to him as she was being that very moment. He continued to play with the little bud of nerves using his thumb as he lowered his middle finger to play with her folds right outside her opening.

She screamed out her pleasure at the feel of his calloused fingers playing with her in the most intimate way. He bit her lightly on the neck and groaned at the feel of her slick, wet lower lips. Cautiously he dipped his finger into her dripping opening, doing all he could to not cause her harm. His pants had long since felt to tight for comfort and now he was finnaly ready to remove them. Miaka ran her hands down his chest once more and lightly traced his erection. She pulled her hand away at the sound of his gutteral moan for fear that she'd harmed him.

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong," he whispered reassuringly into her neck. She smilled and gasped as he began to pump his middle finger in and out of her. "Remove them. Remove my pants!" he ordered as he pressed her clit harder than before. She groaned and hurridly did as he said. Soon his hard length was free of its confines and resting on her lower abdomen. Nakago pumped her harder with his diget and became rough with her clit.

She cried out in sheer pleasure as he added another finger and kissed his way to her entrance. Soon his thumb was replaced with his tounge as he suckled and nipped the sensitive bundle of nerves. She screamed louder as he added a third finger pumping them in and out of her vice like passage trying to make her cum on his hand. She began to buck in his face but he would have none of that. Instead of holding her down he pulled away from her as punishment for her actions, taking the opprotunity to finish completely remove his pants.

"Please! Nakago please! I need... I need!" she cried unable to finish her thought. He grinned at her knowing full well what she needed. He bent back down between her legs and instead of returning to his previous menstrations, began to lap at her entrance as though he were a ravounes feline licking up a bowl of cream. She cried out at the feel of his hot tounge probbing her dripping passage.

Stars burst behind her eyelids as the hot coil in her abdomen sprung. Nakago drank in her sweet nector before licking the sides of his mouth free of her escense. He slithered back up her body like a snake and kissed her harshly. He gently placed the tip of his large and long length at her entrance and pushed in slightly.

"This will hurt Miaka," he said. "But the pain will soon subside and you will feel nothing but pleasure." Miakas' eyes were now open and locked with his. Never before had he used her first name and she was suprised to hear him utter it. She looked down between them and tensed in apprehension. She'd only seen a mans member once when she had accidently walked in on her brother when he was getting out of the shower but even her brother hadn't been as big. She was afraid that he wouldn't fit and if he did she knew it would hurt, badly.

Nakago kissed her on the forehead and began to massage her breasts to try and releave her of her tension. Miaka looked back up into his eyes and saw that he meant her no true harm. She nodded her consent and gasped loudly as he slowly pressed his way up to her barrier. He peered down at her and she gave a small smile. That was all he needed as he pulled back and pushed his way through her virginity. She cried out at the intense pain inbetween her legs. Tears streamed down her face and she tried to squirm away from him.

"Stop moving otherwise it'll only hurt more," he grunted as he tried with all his might to keep himself still. She stopped at his words and a few moments later the pain subsided. He pulled out a bit before sliding himself back into her fully. He did this a few more times before Miaka began to tentively rock her hips agianst him. Grateful that she was responding once agian he nearly pulled himself completly out before slamming back into her.

Miaka screamed out her pleasure and gripped his shoulders as he continuesly repeated the action. Soon he was ramming himself in and out of her without restraint. She cried out in joy as each thrust penetrated her deeply and the hot coil tightened in her lower abdomen once agian only to explode blurring her sight in her sheer joy. Nakago was like a wild animal as he slammed into her quickly reaching his own peak.

He arched his back and growled out his pleasure as he emptied himself deep into her womb. He rolled off of her and pulled her tightly into his arms. She lay her head onto his chest and sighed heavily in tierd contentment. He idealy ran his fingers through her sweat soaked hair before following her into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

The sun had risen on glistening snow that seemed to sparkle and shine when Miaka opened her eyes the following morning. She felt the heavy strength of Nakagos' arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly to him. She slipped out of his arms as quietly as she could and gathered her clothes. Nakago opened his eyes lazily and peered at her as she bustled around the cave and began to dress.

He could sense his fellow warriors and Lady Yui drawing near as well as Miaka's warriors. He pulled back his cloak and rose to dress as well. Once completely clothed again Nakago wrapped his arms around Miaka from behind and placed a firm kiss on the top of her head. She sighed contentedly and leaned back into him, her body still sore and tierd from their previouse activities.

"Did it mean anything or were you just using me to get what you wanted?" Miaka asked in a sad whisper, her face burried in his muscular arm.

"It didn't mean anything Miaka. It meant everything. Our comarads and Lady Yui shall all be here soon. I shall tell them all the truth of what happened with Lady Yui and how I used her. Should she chose to return to you and go to Konan, I will let her go. I will also tell them of my decision to petition my emporer for a peace treaty and allience with your people." Nakago replied, his chin gently resting atop her head.

Miaka pulled from his arms and turned to face him. "Thank you Nakago," was all she said before kissing him one last time.

&&&&&&

1 Year Later

Nakago had indeed kept his word and now Konan and Kutou are finnaly at peace with each other. Yui had instantly turned her back on Nakago and ran into Miakas' waiting arms begging her forgiveness. Miaka, being the loyal and kind hearted friend she is, forgave Yui without a second thought. The Seyriu Seven were weary of leaving their priestess with their enemy so they agreed to travel together on civil terms. A week later they found Amiboshi with his memory erased. Suboshi, with the help of Miaka and the Suzaku Seven, restored Amiboshi's memories and the two of them had become inseperable.

Ashitare, with his keen nose, was the first to figure out what had transpired between his general and enemy priestess and had no problems telling everyone as soon as the realization hit him. Needless to say, Tamahome and Soi were heart broken at learning the truth and the rest of the Suzaku Seven stared at Miaka in disbelief. Miaka spent three days trying to get them to understand, or at least Tamahome and Tasuki to. Chichiri didn't need her to explain because he had understood autimatically. It was a nasty shock to Hotohori when he heard and Miaka was in for a stern lecture when she finnaly returned to Konan.

Yui, who was the happiest she had been in a long while, agreed to return to Konan with Miaka. The Seryiu Seven had no problem with it because in the short time they traveled together with the Suzaku Seven, they had grown to trust them. The twins refused to leave Yui's side, mainly because Suboshi was in love with Yui and Amiboshi was crazy about Miaka thus resulting in them going to Konan as well. Three weeks after returning the palace got two shocks in a row. The first being the Kutou sent Nakago to Hotohori to petition for a peace treaty and allience. The second was that just a couple hours after Nakagos' arrival, Miaka learned from her faithful doctor, Mitsukake, that she was a month pregnent.

Upon learning of Nakago's doings in Hokan and Miaka's condition, the emporer of Kutou made it a condition of peace that his general marry the pregnent priestess. Both Miaka and Nakago had no qualms with this term and were married before she began to show. Since then, they had been living happily together in Nakago's mansion in Kutou. Hotohori had given the couple a mansion in Konan as well which they often use when their for personal or diplomatic missions.

Tamahome and Soi had found comfort in each others arms on Nakago and Miaka's wedding night. The two are now happily married and expecting a child of their own. Yui is living with Nakago and Miaka, she travels back and forth between the empires with them and is the god-mother of their three-month-old son Damian. The twins, who are unnaturally attached to Yui, are never to far away. They serve as Yui's personal gaurdsmen. They also look after Miaka and little Damian when Nakago is summond to a private meeting in one of the empiers.

Life was good for Miaka. She had her best friend back, retained all of her warriors as friends, and forged a bound with the Seyrui Seven. She had also succeded in bringing two warring empiers together, all be it with a lot of help, and could now travel freely between them. She had a wonderful husband and a son who was the light of her life. Yes indeed, she was set and couldn't imagine any other way to live.

Nakago returned from his meeting with the emporers to find his wife on their bedroom balcony. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the crook of her neck. She gasped and leaned into him with a smile. He took her hand and led her off the balcony.

"If I'm not mistaken, dear wife, I do believe our son is lonely for some company." Nakago said with a mischevious grin. Miaka laughed as he used his magic to close and lock all the doors in their room.

"I do believe you're right beloved husband. So how about we work on that." She replied sexily. And work they did.

&&&

I LOVE MY MUSE! SHE'S RETURNED TO ME AND I COULD FINNALY FINISH! YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! does a happy dance screaming "I'M DONE! I'M FINNALY DONE!"

If you're going to review, pls b gentle. This is my first one-shot lemon and depending on the reviews, it may not b my last.


End file.
